Beso Indirecto
by Nairu Nara
Summary: -Estoy nerviosa... Que pasa si me besa y no le gusta... Tal vez me deje o se burle... -Pensaba una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes hasta que una pequeña risa la devuelve al mundo real - Bubbles... Estas bien?... Nyaaa lo se, lo se, pésimo summary pero espero que le den una oportunidad :D Si les da curiosidad entren a leer que espero, no se arrepentirán :D


Era un día caluroso, una joven pareja se encontraba sentada en un mantel a cuadros rojos con blanco extendido sobre el pasto debajo de un gran roble el cual brindaba una hermosa sombra, ambos estaban callados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- Boomer… -Hablo una hermosa joven de piel blanca, ojos celestes, hermosos cabellos rubios, distribuidos en dos coletas a los costados, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con estampados de flores azules… - Me pasas una manzana por favor?

Le pide amablemente a su acompañante, un joven atlético, de piel blanca y cabellos rubios, de unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una camiseta con cuello blanca – Si aquí tienes Bubbles – Le contesto tiernamente, mientras le acercaba una de las manzanas que había sacado de una modesta canasta que llevaron consigo para hacer su picnic.

Ella estiro solo un poco el brazo para tomar la roja y brillante manzana mientras el le daba una mordida a la propia, la chica le brindo una pequeña sonrisa tímida y mordió también su manzana, luego la coloco a su costado, el joven rubio la imitó colocando la de él junto a la de ella, estiró sus brazos y recostó su cabeza, la chica lo observaba algo cohibida, llevaban no más de dos semanas siendo novios, salían tomados de la mano, y estaban casi siempre abrazados pero aun no se había besado… La verdad es que… Ella nunca había besado a alguien por lo que se encontraba nerviosa respecto a ese tema, tenia miedo de que le la rechazara por ser mala besando, o pero... Que se burle de ella y la deje… Pronto movió la cabeza un poco, para disipar esas ideas absurdas de su cabeza, ella conocía muy bien al joven que tenia a su lado, era sensible, atento, muy cariñoso, amable, lindo y directo… Sobre todo lindo y directo, recuerda que fue directo a ella y le pidió para ser novios con el rostro sumamente sonrojado, ella no pudo negarse, ya que aunque fue muy directo y poco romántico, se veía demasiado tierno y lindo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada avergonzada…

Pensando y recordando momentos pasados con el rubio, tomo distraídamente la manzana que estaba mas cerca y la muerde, luego el sonido de una leve risa la devuelve al mundo real y ve que su novio la observa con una bella sonrisa en los labios y levemente… Sonrojado?

-Oye Blus… -La llama por el apodo que este le puso de cariño – Esa manzana… No es tuya… - ensancha un poco más su sonrisa, mirándola pícaro…

-Hmp? – Lo mira dudosa- Claro que si lo es, la mía tenia una mordida más pequeña… que la… tuya… -Entonces observa bien la manzana, ciertamente ya había sido mordida pero esta era considerablemente más grande que la que ella le había dado, y pudo percatarse de ello ya que había mordido en el mismo lugar, meditando un poco esto, abrió un poco los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable tono carmesí.

-Sabes… -Observo como los ojos del rubio adquirían cierto brillo juguetón – Eso cuenta como un beso indirecto… ¿No crees? –Ante eso la joven se sonrojo aun más, claro, si es que eso hubiera sido posible…

-Etto… Boomer… Yo no... –No pudo terminar la frase, ya que sus labios fueron acallados por los de su amado novio, fue un beso sumamente tierno, primero fue lento e inexperto, luego se volvió un poco más demandante e intenso, el se acercó a ella y colocó ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, mientras que esta por inercia colocó ambas manos en los hombros del joven, pasados algunos minutos, se separaron porque sus pulmones exigían aire y el joven le regalo una de las más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas que pudo haber visto, logrando asi colocar una igual en el rostro de la joven cuyas mejillas seguían encendidas…

-Lo siento Blus, pero me conoces… Prefiero hacer las cosas directamente… -Dicho esto se volteó y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de su amada, que solo se opto por acariciar con cariño y cuidado los rubios cabellos de su novio, se sentía muy feliz y un poco avergonzada, ese fue su primer beso… Y pensaba muy segura y sonriente, que no seria el último…


End file.
